Into Darkness
by GalacticTrooper954
Summary: Hiro is 18, it's been four years since Tadashi's death and they find the very men who burnt down the building in the first place. What will Hiro do?


**_"Ooooh child, things are gonna get easier_**

**_Ooooh child, things are gonna get brighter!"_**

* * *

Four years later and coincidence was a strange creature that wanders at the most odd of times and Hiro didn't realize it until he was close to evil itself.

It starts on a night where Hiro is just listening to some AC/DC and _Highway to Hell _when he hears Baymax activate, now programmed with emergency detection sensors perfected after four years of tracking problems that police can handle, but this wasn't definitely a minor issue as he detected arson at Tadashi Memorial building. Who would make another attempt to burn the building down, no time for questions. This was the time to act, and even as brisk as Hiro's reaction is Baymax asks, "Hiro?"

In a deeper voice no different than his attitude near Callaghan he asks, "What?"

"Perhaps you should let the others deal with the arsonists."

The teen wasn't having any opposition to his will though, "No, we act now!"

"Hiro?"

He snaps, "What?!"

"You won't attempt to remove my chip, will you?"

He guides Baymax into his suit and he replies with confidence, "No. Way too dangerous."

If the robot could feel, he would feel relieved that Hiro learned from his previous incident, however he has been training lately. Baymax allows the suit to be guided onto him as the duo take off. They fly across and Baymax could detect his blood pressure elevating.

"Hiro, your emotions appear to be, imbalanced."

He gives the same sharp reply he gave him before, "I'm fine!"

They approach the building which he sees two guys descend and he orders, "Baymax, search for survivors! I'll catch those guys."

Before the robot could say anything, Hiro was already sprinting towards the park the two men were running into. Foolish, he and Tadashi...ugh, he knew the place! They attempt to hide in the shrine follishly. It was dimly candle lit and his purple and black suit have him full vantage along with night vision lens. He could see the two. They were bickering.

"We're going to get caught!"

"Not if Krei keeps investing in us! Remember last time, good money man."

"I can't believe we're doing this again."

Hiro wanted to scream, instead he uses his anger to wrap his arm around the arson's neck and choke him into submission. The other man was panicking.

"Joe! Damn it Joe, I don't have time!"

Suddenly the man runs out of breath as he's punched in the gut, "Then make time!"

The man felt himself hurled through the door and against a column, he felt a boot in his side. After that Hiro snarls, "Look at me when I talk to you!"

The man slumps his head to only receive a penal punch to the jaw for his disobedience. The man looks up at Hiro coughing up blood.

"Where were you four years ago!"

The man chuckles, "Drunk."

"What about this place? Were you drunk when you burnt it?!" Hiro was fighting tears, but he still glared at the man ahead who nodded, "Yeah, so what?"

That's when the man receives another punch in the face with shouting, "My brother is dead because of you!"

The man looks up to realize mercy isn't an option as he receives several more punches to the face, why didn't he bring a gun? Either way, he made a big mistake up until somebody shouts, "Hiro!"

Somehow this angers the teen more as he tosses the man like a rag doll down the stairs of the shrine. The man sees different people and crawls to them, away from the wrath of a furious sibling, fire in his eyes. Wasabi holds his hand out, "Hiro, what happened?"

"Kill him Wasabi! Cut him!"

He demands, "What's gotten into you!"

The teen snaps, "I said kill him!"

That's when Wasabi had to hold his own against a screaming Hiro, demanding to be released. Finally the restimate joins, Honey Lemon having to secure Hiro on Baymax's back with chemical compounds. Fred takes the two arsons to the police to have them dealt with.

Meanwhile the team gathers on a rooftop, releasing Hiro to scream in frustration, even throwing his helmet across the rooftop, having Gogo catch it before it tumbles off the edge.

Wasabi demands for answers, "Hiro, what's the deal, bro?! Four years you're fine then suddenly you repeat what happened last time!"

He grumbles, "They did it!"

Gogo then interrogates impatiently, "Did what?!"

He turns around, as if it wasn't even Hiro speaking, "They killed Tadashi!"

Much after his emotional outburst of anger, then follows him falling to his knees and kneeling as if begging God for his brother.

"They started the fire." He sobs as he looks to the ground.

It suddenly dawns on everyone why he did this and not condoning his actions, they did take pity. Honey Lemon rubs his back as he sobs.

He rubs some tears away, "I thought I was over it. It's my fault."

Gogo hugs him immediately rubbing his head as he sobs into her. She acts like an older sister comforting their little Hamada, "At least you didn't kill him, dork. They're in jail now, right?"

That was true, but would Krei be stopped? Even if he didn't, what did it matter? What would it gain anybody if they had another villain he almost became. He then imagines himself fighting against his own team then he hugs Gogo tighter, "Guys, never leave me please!"

He felt like a small child again, begging for his Nii-Chan to never leave his side. He whimpers, "I need you guys, please!"

That's when Honey Lemons speaks up, "Hiro, we're not leaving you."

Fred enthuses, "Yeah, we're a team! We stick together no matter what!"

* * *

Hiro felt weird that night, like he wasn't himself. As if another being had violated him and done things he wouldn't normally do, drunk on emotion. He looks himself in the mirror and shudders, still seeing himself as a villain.

He asks, "Baymax?"

He nods, "I am here, Hiro."

"How did you do it? Keep on after I removed your chip?"

The robot blinks twice as if confused, he then replies, "As long as I have patients who need care, I will be there to satisfy them. Yes, you did violate my programming, but regardless that didn't take away the fact that you needed me, Hiro."

Hiro, now himself again shudders and sighs, "Yeah, I just don't know Baymax. If I keep doing that, I don't know if I can continue."

Then he feels himself get pulled in by two latex arms, "Hiro, no matter your decision, I'll support you as long as it benefits your health and others."

He smiles at the robot's gesture, "Well then, good night Baymax."

"Good night Hiro."

At least when going to sleep, Hiro knew that he had friends to support him through thick and thin, including a path away from evil...


End file.
